Oblivion
by ExtraordinarySoul
Summary: Hanna awakens to find her village destroyed, and she the only survivor. Upon meeting Link, who has gone into hiding in the mountains, a mysterious, magic tattoo appears on her skin. Link agrees to take her to the Great Deku Tree for answers, not before training her in combat. The two form an unlikely bond, oddly just in time, since Ganondorf has awakened and Hyrule may not survive.
1. No Memory

_Hello! This is my first Zelda fic, to be Link x Zelda and perhaps Link x OC. My OC will be revealed better in the next chapter. This is all based on a dream I had a few nights ago that can't seem to get out of my head. I have plans for this to get pretty dark in some places, perhaps with a lemon at one point, but we'll see where it goes._

_PLEASE review and let me know what you think. xx_

You know that feeling when you're dreaming, and you feel like you're falling? It's horrible and terrifying. It jerks you awake almost every time, right? That's what happened to me. That dreadful falling sensation, and awakening with a start.

And that was when my world changed forever.

I looked around. This…this wasn't my home. I mean, it technically was, that much I knew, but my home had walls. I was seeing right outside.

That was when I saw the smoke everywhere. The ash, the blackened remains of what once was. A sickening smell of stale. The modest cabin I lived in had burned to the ground. My childhood home was gone.

But then, where were my parents? My three sisters and four brothers? I jumped up, the little cot I was in strangely still intact. I went through where the door once was, and into their rooms. I found nothing but soot and dust. Had they gotten out?

In my parents' room, I found a blackened stick. It had to represent part of the roof, I thought, which was gone. But a slight shine told me that, to my absolute horror…the stick had a silver bracelet.

It was an arm.

My mother's arm.

I screamed and backed away, dropping it. I let out another shriek when I gathered that if she was dead, so was everyone else. I felt lost and sick and sad. Emotions were hitting my like a tornado to a deck of cards.

I tried to wipe my my hands on my clothes when I realize, sheepishly, I was wearing nothing but my undergarments. I didn't usually sleep that way. Knowing there was nothing left of my room, I thought about clothing myself with my bed sheet when I stepped on something soft.

It was a set of folded clothes.

And attached was a note.

"You've been chosen."

I frowned. What the hell did that mean? Was this a prank? I didn't recognize the handwriting. Still, I had no other choice, so I pulled on the pants and tunic, trying not to be too creeped out by the fact that they were a perfect fit. A pair of boots were conveniently underneath the clothing pile as well, which again, fit weirdly well.

I jumped down off the platform of the house's foundation to wander around the village. Bamoor was a small farming village next to the mountains of Hyrule. I say was, because as I surveyed the area, I saw that every single home had been torched and gone.

At one point I found myself puking. Some of the homes had blackened corpses. Had this been done last night? Why did no one wake up? I had so many questions.

But as I walked through the wreckage of the home I once had, I came to realize that I didn't remember anything. I could not recall what happened last night, yesterday, or the day before…and that made zero sense. My last memory was of talking to my father before going to the nearby woods to retrieve some kind of berry for a neighbour.

That could have been yesterday. Or the week before. I wasn't sure. Looking at my hair, I had an uneasy feeling. It hadn't been this long before, I was sure. Normally I braided it, as is a custom in our Bamoor. So as my hands went to braid, as a normally do, I found I reached the ends faster than normal.

Did this mean I had lost years of memory?!

I swallowed, approaching the woods. There were a few things I could be certain of. No one in my village, including my family, had survived a mysterious fire that burned everything. Someone left me an odd note, with clothes that were tailored to fit me perfectly. I wasn't sure where I was going, since I'd never left Bamoor in my seventeen years of life, but I knew I couldn't stay in these ruins.

I must have walked for hours, not really sure of what I was looking for. I'd been fortunate to find a spring of water to drink from, during this Fall day, and several berry bushes to gather from for food. Night was on its way as I approached a hillier area. Somehow, I'd made my way to the side of one of the mountains.

My razor-sharp hearing caught the sound of a bush rustling. I turned and looked, but nothing was there. Ignoring it as I finished my last handful of berries, I approached the next elevated rock path, trying to brush it off, but then another sound forced me to turn.

Again, nothing. Perhaps it was my paranoia. I was still trying to accept the fact that everyone I loved was dead.

A sudden searing pain on my arm caused me to stop. I dropped the berries on the ground, rolling up my sleeve. The flesh on my forearm was literally burning in front of me, with a triangle symbol appearing on my skin. I started to scream in pain, unable to believe what I was seeing. Mentally I wished the cold water of the spring to at least relieve some of the pain, which felt like being stabbed with a firey sword.

The pain worsened and I felt it shoot up my arm and down my spine, as if someone were dragging it through me. I shrieked at the top of my lungs and felt tears in my eyes. It hurt unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. I dropped to my knees, my vision blurred, and then everything faded to black.

"So curious that she would appear from nowhere, don't you think?" Navi was hovering over Link's right shoulder. They were in the cave he'd turned into a home, in the middle of the mountains.

"Yes, very curious," Link frowned, staring at the young girl he had seen on the trail, "I don't understand what is happening to her, though…"

"You and I both know what that symbol means…" Navi said quietly.

Link had been out for a walk when he saw the girl on the nearby path, and he dove into the bushes to hide. It wasn't that he was antisocial, rather, an odd experience regarding her, though they'd never met, had been plaguing him for quite some time.

"I do. And I'm positive she's the one from my dream…"

For months, Link had been having the same dream. He would be in the Temple, and this girl would be standing in front of him. She would offer her hand, and Link would take it, for reasons unknown, and he trusted her. Then, they would be engulfed in an incredible surrounding light. The dream always left him wanting more.

Seeing her on the trail was one of the weirdest experiences he'd had. But when she began to scream and pass out, he felt it wasn't right to leave her there, alone. Link knew she was from Bamoor; from his cave he could observe the village easily and got to know the people. He also knew that someone had destroyed it with fire.

It was arson. Link was sure of it. He just wasn't sure who.

Now, sitting in a chair by her bedside (technically his bed), waiting for her to wake up, Link was wondering if he made the right decision. Especially seeing the Triforce symbol, for the first time in a long time. He was uneasy about what this could all mean. He went over the possibilities in his head.

Ganondorf was dead, everyone had said, and Link had failed the princess and Hyrule. That was why he went into hiding. There was no way a new form of magic was about to take place, not after the past few years had shown silence and peace. This girl was probably just a crazy person who accidentally exposed her tattoo to sunlight. But why the Triforce? And why a Bamoor girl, one that was exact to the girl in his dream? It wasn't right and Link knew it.

"When she wakes up," Navi said, breaking his thoughts, "You're gonna have to do a lot of explaining."

"No I'm not," Link said, "I'm just gonna help her out and send her to the next town. She can start over there, or whatever it was she was doing out in the first place."

Link knew that was not what was going to happen. He'd been in denial these days, about himself, about Hyrule, Zelda, everything. It was going to take a young stranger, who oddly enough, looked to be his age, to change that. As Navi fell silent, Link worried that the fairy knew something he didn't.


	2. Dark Magic

_I got one review that stated the reader was excited! I would have to say that I am also. Hopefully this chapter is more __fulfilling__than the last. xx_

"What the fuck…?"

NOW where was I? It was dark, dimly lit, wherever I was. This time, indoors and in an actual bed, but…how did I get here?

"…wow, that's the last thing I expected to come out of you mouth!"

I turned my head and saw a young man sitting next to the bed. He had soft, almost angelic features and bright blue eyes. An air of familiarity was surrounding him, but not one I could pinpoint right then. His arms were folded, he was leaning back, comfortable. I somehow knew this was his home.

"Uh…sorry, but…what's going on?"

"You tell me," he said, "I was out for a walk and I heard screaming."

I closed my eyes. He'd seen me faint. Wait, had I fainted? I wasn't even sure anymore.

"Yeah, you passed out and I couldn't just leave you there. You know, with the wolves and beasts at night, if you were left there for long enough, you could get eaten."

I gave him a look, "So you brought me to your bed?"

His cheeks flushed, "No. I brought you to safety, and also because…"

He made a gesture to my arm. I sighed and remembered. Yet another thing in this merry-go-round of insanity that was my day, that I couldn't explain.

"Where did you get that?"

"I don't know."

"Ok…is there a reason why you were screaming?"

"Yeah," I rolled up my sleeve sheepishly, "It hurts."

"Tattoos usually do. I wouldn't know from experience, but-"

"You don't understand," I said quietly, "It feels like my skin is burning. Hell, I could actually SMELL my skin burning when this thing appeared."

His eyes went wide, "…appeared?"

I rubbed my eyes, "Look, mister, uh…"

"Link."

"Right, Link, I'm really sorry, but I can't remember much of anything right now, let alone where this weird thing came from or why I have it," I said, "All I know, is I woke up this morning and my village was burned away. My family is dead. I don't recall the last few months, or maybe even years, I'm unsure, but–"

Link's face grew increasingly pale, "…you have lost your memory?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I don't know, I can remember talking to my dad or something, and then it all goes from there. Gone. I woke up, there was this weird set of…" I paused. "Wait, why am I telling YOU this? I don't even know you!"

Link held up his hands, "Hey, that's fine. If you want to leave, I–"

I sighed, "And go where? Everyone I love is gone…"

His tone softened, "I know that feeling. I'm sorry, miss, er…?"

"Hanna," I replied, "I know my name is Hanna, at least."

"HEY! LISTEN!"

I jumped back as Link's hat flew off and a tiny fairy emerged, ramming herself into the side of his head to get his attention. He swatted at her and she hovered between us.

"Ganondorf threatened he would find a Chosen One to bury his powers in, did he not?" the little fairy spoke, "Don't you remember, Link?"

Link muttered, "Yeah, I remember, Navi…"

"Put your regrets behind. LISTEN. It is not above Ganondorf to abduct a girl and do this sort of thing, so I think–"

"Wait, GANONDORF?" my jaw dropped, "My father told me about him. I didn't think he was anything but a fairy story." I felt the fairy shoot me a look. "Sorry, I meant I didn't think he was real."

"That's just it. WAS," Link stood up, "Ganondorf, is dead, Navi. We have had this discussion before."

Navi was getting more hyped up by the second, "NOT dead, and nor is Princess Zelda–"

Link drew his sword and I found myself up against the wall to get away from their quarrel, "Don't say that name."

"Well she isn't!" Navi insisted, "There's a cure!"

"IF there is, I can't find it!"

"PUT down your sword, you idiot!" Navi snapped at him, and he dropped it to the ground, "Now…what we have here is a girl without memories. How old are you, at this point?"

Unsure as to who she was asking, Link and I both said in unision: "Seventeen."

Navi seemed to smirk, "Well. Ganondorf DID say–"

"I don't care what he said…" Link rolled his eyes, "It's useless."

"What is this about?" I asked, crossing my arms, "I mean…it's none of my business, but since you think I'm somehow involved, perhaps it is."

Link replied, "A friend of mine died, at my expense, and so did many others. Ganondorf had made threats, most of which he fulfilled, and I arrived too late to save her. I was able to push him off a cliff into a river, one that was so deep and filled with perilous rocks, there is no chance he survived…"

I was taken aback, "Well, that's not the best day to have…when was this?"

Link sighed, "About a year ago."

"Yeah, and he's been hiding in this cave ever since!" Navi said with mock laughter, "The people of Hyrule need you, Link!"

"They don't! There's been peace since Ganondorf died. Everything's fine."

"Clearly not. This girl's village was destroyed."

"Could've been just from someone forgetting to put out their fire at night."

"Well, she's got a very dark mark on her…"

"Why's it dark?" I interrupted, "I don't even know what it is…"

Link sat down in front of me again, offering me his hand. I gently took it, wincing as he ran a thumb over the mark. He was studying it.

"This symbol is very powerful," he said quietly, "And for it to appear on a girl from a village, someone so ordinary…"

I scoffed, "Thanks."

"It's not meant to insult you," Link insisted, "I mean, there's some very, VERY powerful magic here. This didn't just show up. I'm pretty sure someone put it here."

I felt sick, "Did someone do this to me, then?"

Link nodded. I withdrew my arm. It still was very sore.

"Hanna," he said, very slowly, "It might be a good idea to see somebody about this. I mean…I think you could be in danger."

"In danger? How?" I asked. After all, I wasn't anything special.

"I don't know, but there are people out there who would probably love to harvest this from you, and not in a nice way." He stood up. "Have you heard of the Great Deku Tree?"

I nodded, "Of course. The tales of places far away that we told in the village often spoke of it."

"I can take you to it," Link said, "But you have to promise me you won't stray from me. You have to trust me."

I swallowed, "I don't know…"

"You SHOULD trust him!" Navi insisted, "He's the Hero of Time!"

I felt like I had been slapped across the face.

"…you. No way. You're…?"

Link's face was now red as he gave Navi a glare. I couldn't believe it. The years of hearing about the Hero, his rescues of the greatest powers and the countless people he saved, and now he was standing in front of me.

"But…how can you be seventeen?" I frowned, "Unless your timeline is out of sync…?"

Link nodded, "Very much so."

"So you're much older than me," I smiled a little, "You must think I'm a little kid. I was born the year of the Fire, which wasn't that long ago."

His face changed again. Now to shock. Had I said something wrong?

"Hanna…" Link's eyes were filled with worry now, "We have to go to the tree immediately. This is worse than I thought."

"What? Why?" I asked. Again, I worried I had said something wrong.

"…the year of the Fire was almost a century ago."

The color drained from my face. I could feel it. Link steadied me so I could lie down. The shock and fear was overwhelming.

"I promise I'm going to help you," Link said to me, "The Great Deku tree can tell us why this is. Why your timeline is out."

I said nothing. I couldn't think of a response.

"It's really strange that you don't look older than seventeen, though!" Navi commented. I felt even worse. I think Link noticed this, because he shushed her and placed her into a jar.

"Hanna, we'll go see the Great Deku and find you a place to be," Link told me, "This will all be over very soon."

I shook my head, "I don't know…"

"Listen, I'll protect you. I've protected many before you. You've heard the stories about me, right?"

I mustered a "Yeah," under my breath.

"Then believe them, because they're all true. I won't let anything more happen. Trust me, I have seen worlds and people out of place, and they always find their way."

I closed my eyes. It wasn't long before I felt him lift a blanket over me and dim the small light nearby. Link was kind enough to let me gather myself as I fell asleep. Not that I knew what I was going to do or say when I awoke anyway.

–-–

"She has the Triforce."

"I know."

"I think she's Ganondorf's Chosen One."

"It….possible."

"If she is, Link, she'll try to kill you. She's destined to kill everyone. Hyrule will fall and never get back up."

Link swallowed. Navi looked out onto the horizon with him.

"There will be dark forces looking for her, you know."

"Yes."

"They'll try to take her from you."

"Yeah, TRY. I won't let them."

Navi laughed, "I knew the old you was in there somewhere."

Link shrugged.

"The poor girl is so defenceless, it would be easy for an enemy to lift her and take her…"

An idea rose in his mind as Navi made that comment.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I could train her."

"Wait, what?"

"Basic combat," Link said, "The way I was taught, when I was young. How to fend off bad guys, you know? Blocking, striking. It's not THAT hard."

"You're crazy. She's from Bamoor. They're farmers with not a single tough bone in their bodies!"

"WAS from Bamoor," Link said quietly, "Now she's of Hyrule. I can teach her. I know I can."

"What makes you so sure?"

He met the fairy with a sly smile, "Call it a sixth sense."


	3. Nightfall

It was dark outside when the pain subsided enough to not bother me anymore. Or maybe I just had gotten used to it. After all, now it was more like a soreness instead of the stabbing pain I'd felt before. I finally had the courage to get up and go sit with Link just outside the cave.

"Oh good, you're awake," Link gave me a small smile, "I was just going to make some soup."

"Thank you," I sat across from him, a small fire between us, "You've made quite the home for yourself here..."

This much was true. A small cot with hay, some lanterns and a few less comfortable seating areas, as well as a table that looked to be made from nearby trees were what made Link's high-ceiling cave. Still, I didn't understand why he wanted to live there. Didn't he have family, or even a home somewhere else? Almost looked like squatting to me.

"It works for me," he replied, "At least for now."

"Yeah...Listen…I wanted to ask you a few things."

He tended to the pot, "Sure."

"Why did you not just leave me there? I mean, you don't know me…"

He paused, "Oh. Well, uh, it used to be the kind of thing I would do."

"What do you mean?"

Link seemed to look around for Navi. She was nowhere in sight. He sighed.

"When I was the 'Hero of Time'," Link said to me, clearly not fond of the title, "I rescued people, saved them, you know. It was what I did."

"Why'd you stop?"

Link focused on the pot that rested over the fire, "No reason."

There was clearly a reason, but I thought it would be rude of me to ask.

"Aren't your parents worried about you, being out here by yourself?"

His gaze didn't budge, but his eyes seemed to grow dark.

"I don't have any parents."

"What do you mean? Everyone's got parents."

"Mine died when I was very young, during the first war."

Now I felt like an idiot, "Oh shit, I'm sorry…" I paused. "Sorry for swearing, too…"

Link smirked a little, "You know, it's kind of refreshing to hear. I used to swear like crazy when I was on my adventures. I remember the water temple and I got lost, and I stood there hitting the wall with my sword just screaming every curse word I could think of…"

"Water temple?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds like you've seen some weird things."

"You have no idea."

The stars were out. I looked up at the sky and sighed, "I wish I knew what happened to me…"

"You will, soon enough," Link said quietly, checking on the soup, "Like I said, the Great Deku Tree can help."

I shrugged, "I guess, yeah…" I watched him for a few minutes.

"What?"

Now I had a feeling it was time to ask questions.

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not."

"You are. I can tell." I stared him down. He avoided my gaze.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"…do you know what's happening to me?"

No words.

"You do know."

Link set the lid on the pot and looked at me, "I have a sort of theory, but…"

"But what?"

He pursed his lips, "That's all it is."

"Ok, then tell me."

The young warrior took a deep breath, "Before I came out here, I was fighting Ganondorf, in order to save the kingdom, as I do. I had to journey very far, and for some reason he met me halfway in the middle of the forest, which is odd, for him…"

Link seemed very uncomfortable, staring into the flames.

"Ganondorf threatened me then. Said he had something that was going to really take me for a spin. 'No ordinary monster,' he said. 'This one's going to ruin you. My own little killing machine. She is going to make you wish for death before it's even over.'"

I swallowed, "…she?"

"Yes. He likes to go on, you see, and he told me about how he was going to take the power of the Triforce, along with his own greatness, and embed it within someone. Like a vessel."

Link turned and withdrew his shield from the ground, gesturing to the symbols, "You see this? The same as what is on your arm. It's called the Triforce, and is what Navi and I are concerned about."

"What does it mean?"

"It means a lot of things, but it is more than anything the symbol of the royal family of Hyrule, and of various energies that can be found throughout our realm...and others. Most importantly, not just anyone can harvest the Triforce, in any form."

"Why do you have it?"

"Because after the things I've done, I've been awarded the Triforce of Courage. Again, that's a long story, but only I and the Princess of Hyrule are known to hold these."

"But you said Ganondorf has one."

"Yes."

"How?"

"He stole it."

"So you either are born to it, earn it or steal it?"

"Exactly."

I looked at my arm, "So it's not normal for me to be given one."

Link shook his head, "Not at all."

"Go on, then," I insisted, "Tell me what else he said." I wouldn't admit that half of me didn't want to know.

"Right, well, in order to embed the Triforce within a vessel, it would be a woman, he told me, that would be the easiest, given the delicate state, especially since it could happen when they were young, and it would grow with them, like a parasite."

I felt sick, "Ganondorf wanted to place the Triforce and his own powers within a person? A girl?"

"That's what he said."

"But…how? He would have to steal someone, wouldn't he? I wouldn't want to volunteer for that…"

Link nodded, "There was a girl reported missing from one of the villages in Hyrule. Never found. Many believe it was his work, that he was conducting a sort of experiment on her. An imprint takes years and can erase memory–"

I let out a small cry. Link paused.

"…I can't…..it's not me.." My heart was now beating so fast it hurt.

"No, nothing is set in stone," Link insisted, standing up and raising his hands, "I know things seem really weird right now, but–"

"But all signs point to me, don't they?" I rolled up my sleeve all the way, "This…thing. It's the Triforce for sure, isn't it?"

Link closed his eyes, "Yes…"

"And I've lost enough memory, that it's possible I could be the imprinted girl, right?"

"It's possible, but no one knows if Ganondorf succeeded, let alone if he is even alive. As I said, we do not have all the answers. That is why I am taking you to get them."

"You're not just trying to help me then. You're making sure I'm not a threat to Hyrule."

"Hanna," Link said firmly, "I'm not your enemy."

"If I turn out to be his…experiment, then will you kill me?"

Link looked horrified, "Loaded question!"

"No, it's not, because you'd have to, wouldn't you?" I continued, "What's one life to millions…" I scoffed.

Link shook his head, "Everyone is important, Hanna. Don't say things like that."

The pot began to boil over and Link jumped to lift it away from the flames, a frustrated groan in his throat. He set it down and removed the lid, starting to sit with the wooden ladle. I looked over the woods of the forest that lay beneath the mountain, and to the blackened circle that was once Bamoor. I wondered if there was a reason I was being exposed to fire so much all of a sudden.


	4. Silver

**A/N: At this point no one is reading this except for me, but that's fine. Writing a Link x OC story is risky at best, but there is lots of Link x Midna coming up. I adore Midna, please keep that in mind, and I love the thought of her pining for him despite their different worlds. There will be a lot of her in the fic, sassy as ever.**

"I just have one thing to ask of you, before we leave."

The young hero nodded as he placed his sword in its holster, "Yes?"

"I want to return to my village and retrieve my mother's bracelet."

It was dawn. I'd had a restless night, even though I was the one sleeping on the bed and Link on the floor (his choice, not mine. Believe me, I was against it). The symbol on my arm was prickling terribly. That and I felt like crying until I ran out of tears.

"That's fine." Link replied, not looking at me. He seemed very focused on overlooking his shield.

"Hey! Listen! Hey! Hey! Listen!" Navi was circling his head. Link rolled his eyes and followed the fairy out of the cave. Clearly they were to have a private conversation. I decided to pass the time by braiding my long hair over my shoulder. At least I could remember how to do that.

–

LINK'S POV

"You said you were going to teach her to fight!" Navi said, perky as ever, "Aren't you gonna do that now?"

I shrugged, "Can't. Realized that not long after I said it, that I've got only one sword and shield. Need to get a second."

"Why you so keen on teaching her anyway?" Navi asked, "You usually just save damsels, it's your thing–"

"She's not a damsel, Navi," I insisted, "She's something...else."

I could tell she was agitated, "What does that even mean?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Stop being so cryptic!"

"If you must know," I turned to her, "I've been having these... you know, these dreams."

"Right, you told me that. Before. You said you'd seen her, and she held your hand and there was light..."

"Yes, but I've had a second one," I said in a half whisper, "I dreamt that I was fighting a shadow beast."

"Not abnormal."

"No, but I was with someone. It wasn't just me fighting them off. I had someone helping me."

"Who? Was it Midna? I bet it was. I bet you always dream about her!"

Why did Navi always think I had a thing for Midna?

"Not Midna. This person and I, we were back to back. Using this to our advantage. It wasn't until it was over that we finally saw each other."

"And...?"

"And it was her. Hanna. She was the one fighting with me. Her sword was not like mine, of course, but just as strong. She was...I don't know, a warrior of some sort..."

Navi zipped around my head for a bit, "Verrrrry interesting."

"Yeah, I thought so," I chewed my lip, "I hope it's not just my head messing with me."

HANNA'S POV

I slipped the bracelet onto my wrist, feeling the cold silver against my warm skin. I was fortunate to not be burning that morning, which was noted by Link as we left the ruined village and started on our way. He had an air about him that suggested he had done this sort of thing before, only many, many times.

"What town will we pass through first?" I asked him, knowing he already had the answer in mind.

"Kakariko Village," Link replied simply, "There's an inn we can stay at, I know the owners."

"Is it far?"

"Very."

I nodded, "Fine by me."

It really was on the other side of the world, or so I felt it was. We walked for hours, sometimes conversing with each other about our surroundings. We passed through a beautiful wooded area around mid-afternoon and stopped to eat and rest. It was here I asked Link a question that I wish I hadn't asked.

"Why were you hiding in the mountains alone?"

His blue eyes lifted from the sandwich he was eating and looked at me with slight irritation mixed with sadness. This was something he didn't want to answer. But I wanted to know. I'm selfish sometimes.

"Because I failed my last mission."

"What mission was that?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because if you're some great hero, why are you hiding from everyone?"

Link glared at me, "I was never a hero."

"But you told me yesterday you were the Hero of Time. The one who saved Hyrule."

"I was awarded the title, but I am not a hero, Hanna," Link said darkly, "Don't ever confuse yourself about that."

I frowned at him, "Angsty today, aren't we?"

"Hey," Link was irritated now, "I am helping you, for free. Don't insult me."

"Okkkk," I raised my hands "Look, I just want to know why you were hiding, when Hyrule still needs you."

Link sighed, "Hanna..."

We heard a rustling in the bushes. Instinctively, Link stood up and grabbed his sword. He waited, following the noise, to see if there would be a second. There wasn't.

"Who's the broad?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and so did Link as a creature appeared behind us. From what I gathered it was a female, given the feminine curves, but she was unlike anything I had ever seen before. A stone headdress, bright orange hair and crimson eyes. Who had red eyes, really? She did, and her body, covered with dark markings, hovered near Link's.

"Midna, you scared me half to death!" Link snapped at her.

So, her name was Midna, and Link knew her. As if things couldn't get weirder, she turned and smirked at me, exposing one fang. She only had one?

"Long time no see, I thought I could smell you," Midna said, giggling as she hovered over both of us, "How long have you been in hiding, Mr. Hero?"

Link avoided her gaze, "A better question is why are you here?"

"I was bored, in the neighborhood," the floating imp folded her hands behind her head and rested on them, "That, and when I heard tell of a man in green near the Bamoor woods...I had to catch the shadow of a woodcutter in the neighbouring village to get here. Not easy, you know."

She was playful with him, almost flirtatious. I wondered about the nature of their relationship. I was curious about their history. Not that I had any real reason to be, I'd only just met Link yesterday.

"Now then, answer my question...who's this?"

"Her name is Hanna," Link said promptly, "She's a friend from Bamoor."

"Oooh," Midna swooped down and our noses nearly touched, "Did YOU kill everyone back home, then? Everybody heard about the big 'ol fire. It's a mystery, a whodunnit–"

"Midna," Link was impatient, "Enough."

"Oh come on? You didn't miss me?" The last part was easily supposed to sound like a joke, but Midna sounded more serious than she likely intended. I took note.

Link ignored her remark, "I'm taking Hanna to the Great Deku Tree for help."

Midna's tone continued to change from playful to almost jealous, "Is that so? Never been there myself. Our adventures were a little different, weren't they? I hope you remember them."

"I remember."

"Cute matching outfits you have, they're just to die for," Midna looked me up and down in a way that made me very uncomfortable.

And then she was gone, leaving me staring at the empty space where she once was.

"Uh…who was that?" I asked.

"One of my travel companions," Link explained, clearly embarrassed, "She and I met when the Twilight fell over the lands, many years ago….she freed me from prison. I was…well, I was a wolf."

"…sorry?"

"Literally, I became a wolf, but that's another story. Come on, we should get a move on if we want to make it before sundown."

"Oh for the love of the twilight," Midna appeared again, rolled her eyes, her voice booming, "Can anyone else call bullshit?"

I immediately looked to Link, who fell very stern, "Midna."

"It's not like I don't know what you're trying to do here, Link. Please. Rescuing maidens, even if they're plain, at best–"

I scoffed, "Why? Cause I've not got a giant block of stone on my head?"

Midna's eyes flashed, "You take that back, you little bitch."

"MIDNA," Link snapped, "Hanna, don't answer anything she's–"

"You know, it's funny, old pal, old 'buddy'," Midna said, waving her hand about as she rose into the air, "When I got my real body back, you said nothing to me. I practically dangled myself in front of you. Remember that?"

Link sighed heavily, "You're doing this now…"

"Well, FRIEND, you disappeared for a fucking YEAR and I was pretty sure Ganondorf had you fed to his beastly bros, and then all of a sudden you show up, here, with this little skank…yeah, I'm doing this NOW."

"MIDNA. I have to help this girl. You might recall that's what I used to do."

Midna rolled her eyes.

"Now we have to get to Kakariko Village before the sun sets, and if you want to behave you're more than welcome to come."

"Oh, how NICE of you, to invite me on your little trip! I should be SO HONOURED!" Midna's voice was oozing with sarcasm, "How sweet of you, oh wonderful, muscly, sexy hero!"

Link drew his sword, "I'm warning you."

"You wouldn't hurt me."

"You don't know that. I've changed."

"Clearly," Midna gave me another once over, "Well, even though you've been an abominable twat, I suppose I could help you out, because even though I'm mad at you, I am interested as to what this girl needs help with so badly..."

I went to roll up my sleeve and Link stopped me, "No. You don't have to prove anything, Hanna."

"You've changed alright," Midna said, almost sad this time, "Well, no matter. I'm tagging along since I was invited. Hang on tight, kids, you're in for a bumpy ride."

"What-"

Midna's orange hair turned into a giant fist, engulfing both Link and I within it, plunging us both into darkness.


	5. He's Alive

**A/N: Any reviews/suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated...I only have one so far :(**

"Ta-daaaah," Midna said proudly, allowing me to open my eyes that I had squeezed shut. To my amazement, we were no longer in the forest, but instead in the middle of a village. I gazed at Link and saw he was not surprised at all.

"She does that," he muttered to me, prompting a glare from Midna.

"You're WELCOME," she snapped, floating ahead of us.

"Sorry, but where are we?" I asked, feeling a little stupid.

"Kakariko Village," Link replied, "In good time, too. We have to find the inn, now, to make sure they have rooms available-"

"Link? Is that you?"

We both turned to see a tall man in a long robe. His dark hair was in pleats on either side of his long face. He was approaching us cautiously.

"Renado," Link nodded to him, "Yeah, it's me."

"We all thought you had been killed," Renado said, his voice a mixture of relief and sadness, "When Ganondorf returned, we were certain–"

Link's face flushed, "Wait, what did you say?"

"Ganondorf….you've not heard?" Renado was genuinely puzzled, "After what happened on the cliffs…he ascended to–"

I suddenly let out a scream of pain and fell back. Both of my arms were stinging with an unbelievable pain, much worse than before. It was shooting up to my shoulders and into my back now, I realized, feeling dizzy with pain as I felt someone lift me up. Of course, it was Link.

"The heck's wrong with her?" Midna scoffed.

I whimpered, "I'm sorry, just…I'll go to the inn, and–" I bit down on my lips until they bled. This was indescribable.

"You will not," Link insisted, "Renado, I'm sorry this is on such short notice, but–"

"Follow me."

Within seconds I was on a table of sorts, Renado and Link both standing over me and a roof over our heads. They were discussing something of which I wasn't particularly listening to; I was writhing, the sensation of my skin and now bones burning was incredible. I could hear Renado rummaging through something when I felt Link take my hand.

"Renado is the town shaman, Hanna. He is going to see if he can find a way to help the pain."

I squeezed his hand, probably harder than I should have, "O-ok…" I could have sworn my arms and shoulders were scorching.

"You say this began with no warning?" Renado asked, appearing over me with a weird shaped bottle.

"Yes," Link replied for me, taking my own hand in both of his. I felt a bit comforted, but still overwhelmed.

"Could be the burns she received in Bamoor."

I almost sat up, "Didn't…get ANY.."

Renado poured a strange liquid on my arm and watched in horror as it evaporated when it hit me. I felt nothing. No relief.

"R-right, er…" Renado was frantic now, "Link…one of my blades, please…"

Blades?!

"What–"

"Pin her down, son," Renado said, and I felt Link's hands hold onto both on my wrists. I started to scream, the unlikely victim on the operating table about to be gutted. I watched, terrified, as Renado took the knife towards one of my tattoos.

It _melted_. The knife turned into liquid, dripping off me and onto the floor. Again, not a single thing was felt, and for some strange reason, the pain started fading. I realized that Link had let go of me and was now back at my side.

"Well?" Link looked to Renado. The shaman looked absolutely horrified.

"You've…you've got a very dark force at work here," he said in an almost whisper, "It's defensive. It fights for itself. I suggest…the Great Deku Tree…"

"Yes, that's where we plan to head off to tomorrow," Link explained, "Is there…I mean, is there anything we can do to help with the pain?"

The shaman looked around, grumbling, "I'm not so sure. I can gather what herbs I have for the aftermath of the burns." He looked at me then. "My child, I am so sorry for the ordeal I just put you through…"

"It's…not your fault…" I managed to choke out.

"It would be best to take her to the inn and let her rest," Renado said to Link, "She is in need of rest."

"I'll ensure that."

"You are in good hands, Hanna," Renado said, helping me up, "There is no one better suited for this than Link. He saved our entire village, you know, and Hyrule."

I smiled a little, "So I've heard."

"If…you don't mind, Link, I'd like a word before you go," Renado said after helping me to my feet, "Privately."

"I can wait outside," I insisted, seeing it was urgent and I exited.

As luck would have it, I walked right into Midna.

"Damn were you having an exorcism in there?" she asked.

I looked down, "If only…"

"It's cool, I had a conversation with Link's fairy while you two were talking to Renado," Midna explained, "Some weird story you've got there, kid."

"Tell me about it," I sighed, "I just wish this were all a bad dream…"

"Sometimes bad dreams come true, you know," Midna replied, "But hey, you've got Link around, so you're not completely screwed."

"About that," I looked her in her crimson eye, "Nothing is going on between Link and I, I swear we've only known each other two days and–"

Midna burst into a maniacal but admittedly cute giggle, "Oh don't worry your little head, human, I don't think about Link that way, nor do I care."

I was about to reply when the door to the shaman's hut opened, Link and Renado emerging. Link looked worried as he approached me, "We have to go get some rest so we can leave early."

"Why the rush?" Midna rolled her eyes, "Always rushing, you…"

"Because Ganondorf is looking for her."

I felt the colour drain from my face. Ganondorf was dead, Link had said so. It wasn't possible. Midna even seemed to become serious, "You're kidding…"

"I wish he was," Renado added, "Ganondorf has issued a warning to the people of Hyrule, not to hide his…" He trailed off.

"His what?" I asked.

Link gestured for me to follow him, "Come with me, both of you. Thank you again Renado…"

Midna and I exchanged concerned glances, but went anyway. Midna vanished into Link's shadow (which not only creeped me out but amazed me) as we entered the inn and Link was nearly smothered to death by the woman running the desk. It was clear that everyone here knew and loved him.

We were shown to a room with two beds. I collapsed onto mine and stared at the ceiling. I could feel Link staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

I frowned and sat up, "Not nothing. What is it?"

Link sat on his bed and sighed, "Hanna…this is a lot worse than we thought."

I swallowed, "…it is?"

"Yeah," Link rested his head in his hands, his hair falling into his bright blue eyes, "I wish I could give you a better answer, like that I'm gonna save you, or something…"

"Is that the kind of thing you usually say to girls?"

Link's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink, "Uh…no, I just, I meant that…"

I smiled a little, "I'm kidding."

"Oh. Ok. Good…"

I rolled up my sleeves and looked at my arms, the long markings glowing an eerie gold light, "They look so ugly, don't you think?"

"What? No, not at all," Link knelt before me and took my one arm, "You see this? That's an old representation of the gods…" His finger traced over my wound and I flinched.

"Damn, I'm sorry," he quickly reached into his pouch and withdrew a roll of bandages, "I can wrap it up if you need me to."

"N-no, keep telling me the story…" I said, sounding like an eager child. Link looked up at me, his beautiful eyes wide.

I swallowed. _Beautiful_? Hanna, get ahold of yourself. Still, I patted the spot next to me and Link cautiously took it, offering his hand for my arm. I set it in his gentle hands.

"All of these symbols mean something, Hanna," he said, his fingers grazing the skin that hadn't been burnt, "This one, here…it represents Zelda's mother…"

I closed my eyes, completely engrossed in his words. Link's voice was calming to me, for reasons unknown, as his fingertips traced along my arm, allowing me to relax for the first time in forever. I could feel myself melting onto him, not realizing I was almost leaning on him.

He smiled, "You tired?"

I opened my eyes and saw I was actually laying my head on his shoulder, "Oh, uh…yeah guess so!" I quickly sat up, my face feeling hot with embarrassment, "Sorry…"

"It's ok," Link smiled at me, "It's been a long day for both of us."

"Yeah, for sure," I watched him get up and go to his bed, "Hey, Link?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

I shrugged, "Making me not feel like too much of a monster."

He sighed, removing his hat and boots, "You're not a monster, Hanna."

"I don't know. These stories about being the Chosen One, and Ganondorf…it makes me wonder what I'm about to get into."

"I know that feeling more than anything, trust me…" Link's voice sounded sad. I felt the impulse to hop off my bed and runt to embrace him. But I didn't. That would've been too weird.

"You ever feel like you're cursed?" I asked him, removing my own boots.

He laughed a little, "All the time."

"Being a hero's not all fun and games, then?"

"No, it's not…" Link removed his tunic, remaining in his chainmail and pants. I turned my back to him to be respectful.

"You seem pretty great so far," I blurted out.

"I do?" I heard genuine surprise in his voice.

"…yeah. Uh, anyway, time to go to sleep, right?" I wanted to die of mortification. I couldn't believe I let that one slip. I wasn't actually starting to _like _Link, was I?

Even if I was, there wouldn't be any future. I was destined to be Ganondorf's monster, and Link… he was a hero that had defeated countless creatures and beings of evil. It was s pointless endeavour if there ever was one.

As I climbed into bed, I thought that maybe someday, Link would be trying to kill me. Looking at my arms, I silently wished he would. I didn't want this at the start and I certainly didn't want this now.


End file.
